1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving control apparatus and a method for use with a display array; specifically, the invention relates to a driving control apparatus and a method of avoiding the generation of a transient luminance frame.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Due to the beneficial characteristics of organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), such as self-luminance, high luminance, high contrast, and wide viewing angles, increasingly more studies have focused on this field. OLEDs can be categorized into active matrix organic light emitting displays (AMOLEDs) and passive matrix organic light emitting displays (PMOLEDs).
FIG. 1 depicts a pixel area 1 of an AMOLED, comprising a first transistor 11, a second transistor 12, an organic light emitting element 13, and a storage capacitor 14. The first transistor 11 is connected to a scan line 111 and a data line 112. The scan line 111 is used to turn on the first transistor 11 such that a voltage level of the data line 112 can be transmitted to the second transistor 12 as the first transistor 11 is turned on. The second transistor 12 generates different current levels to drive the organic light emitting element 13 according to different voltage levels, VGS, wherein the different current levels lead to different grayscale values of the organic light emitting element 13. The second transistor 12 is mostly a P-type transistor. With the P-type transistor, a lower gate voltage level generates a higher current level. On the contrary, a higher gate voltage level generates a lower current level.
The light emitting power of the OLED is provided by an external power system. All the Vdd terminals of the pixel area 1 are parallel and connected to the external power system. Similarly, all the Vss terminals of the pixel area 1 are parallel and connected to the external power system. To reduce power consumption, both Vdd and Vss are shutdown while the organic light emitting display is on standby mode. While the OLED is restarting, the external power retransmits to provide both the Vdd and Vss. Such a design, however, faces significant problems. Specifically, the OLED generates a transient bright frame during the restart by retransmitting the external power of Vdd and Vss. This causes human's vision discomfort. Consequently, it is important to create a more stable display for an OLED apparatus that also prevents the generation of a transient bright frame during restart.